


Vitriolic

by Mingtothehoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Jeon Wonwoo is also whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kissing, Lots of ‘rough’, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Mommy Issues, Omegaverse, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sparring, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Violence, shamless smut, slight degradation, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingtothehoe/pseuds/Mingtothehoe
Summary: As the drifting leaves stilled, and the harmony of the eastern winds rushing through the trees diminshed, each sound from the outside was silenced.Time had slowly ceased its ticking.It was soundless forbye the increasing pace of a heartbeat.Of two heartbeats.All either of them felt was a warmth on their lips.Too purposeful, too significant, and all too sincere.This was the denouement.And it was all wrong.Coming Soon!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 17





	Vitriolic

Hello!

This is my first work I’ll be uploading on Archive Of Our Own. I decided to post this Author’s Note sort of thing before I even begin posting the actual chapters just so I could get the actual ‘work’ posted. And maybe if any of y’all liked the tags, you would read it when I do begin posting chapters.

What I do for most of my works, is I like try and finish the majority of the writing/editing parts before I even begin posting because I feel like if I begin to post with only a few chapters done, I might stumble into a major writer’s block and I literally won’t write anything for months, leaving anybody who had read my story and enjoyed it, waiting in anticipation. And I don’t want that! I would rather post on a set schedule when most of the work has been done already so all of my readers could be kept entertained :).

With that being said, I wrote not only in the description but also in the chapter name that it would be coming soon. In reality, I’m not sure. It depends how fast I work anyways. It might be coming ‘soon’ or it might be coming in 5 years (HIGHLY, highly, highly unlikely). I just hope I’ll enjoy writing the entire story, until the end, and I hope when I’m done, somebody will also enjoy reading it until the end :)).

That’s all for now my beauties.

Sincerely,  
MingToTheHoe (Sara😁)


End file.
